Creep
The Creep is a supernatural manifestation of the memory (or demonic ghost) of Harlan Wade, and it is the main antagonist of F.E.A.R. 3. It haunts the Point Man and Paxton Fettel numerous times throughout the game, with the ultimate goal of destroying them and obtaining their power as well as that of Alma for itself. ''F.E.A.R. 3'' Where this creature came from and why it wants the two brothers dead is unknown, though it is hinted that it desires their and their mother's power for its own. It is possible that a combination of Alma Wade's psionic power, bad memories and fears have unintentionally conjured the spirit of Harlan (the Creep) and its violent behavior into existence. The only clear fact is that it even frightens Alma, which is a testament to the Creep's power. During several hallucinations, Alma reverts to her younger incarnation and cowers or runs in fear from the Creep. The brothers are often hunted by the Creep as they advance towards their mother. They manage to resist it until they finally face their memories of their childhood spent with Harlan Wade. Only after all of their memories are destroyed does the Creep stop chasing them. The brothers then fight a giant manifestation of the monster, which peels away its visage in its last moments to reveal Harlan's face, just before being destroyed. Battles The regular Creep is encountered in all Intervals except for Interval 06, and will drag the player into its nightmare world. However, starting from Interval 05, the Creep will physically attack the player throughout the game. In these instances, the player has to shoot it to keep it from attacking. It will never die, however, and it will temporarily leave when being shot. During these instances, the player's health will not regenerate when attacked until they escape from the monster's boundaries. As the brothers get closer and closer to Alma, the Creep attacks much more often. The player will hear fast approaching footsteps when the Creep is about to attack. The Giant Creep is encountered only at the end of Interval 08, acting as the game's final boss. It is so large that its mouth can swallow the brothers. Its weak spot is located in its throat, in the form of a glowing red spot. It can only be harmed when its mouth is opened, exposing the weak area. It has three ways of attacking the player; all of which do heavy damage. It can bash the player with its fists, breathe a wave of fire from its mouth, and call down ghostly Replica Troopers to fight against the Point Man and Paxton Fettel. Once dealt enough damage, its mouth will split open to reveal Harlan's demonic face underneath and the screen will fade to white, presumably meaning he has been destroyed. The screen reveals Harlan's spirit as he dissolves away, possibly for good. Trivia *It is implied that Harlan was able to manifest himself in the spirit world as the Creep through Alma's fear and hatred of him. *As the Creep is the demon/ghost form of Harlan Wade and the most powerful entity, he is the ultimate and final antagonist of the entire series, surpassing Alma Wade and Paxton Fettel. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Thought-Forms Category:Monsters Category:Usurper Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Bigger Bads Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Predator Category:Archenemy Category:Energy Beings Category:Chaotic Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Ferals Category:Related to Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mutated Category:Noncorporeal Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Deities Category:Cosmic Entity